A Night Out
by Tintaglia'sPride
Summary: Hermione looked at Draco in the mirror. "I will give you an opportunity to redeem yourself. You will dress me up, and we will go out. If you're more appealing than anyone else there this evening, you can share my bed tonight. If you're not…you'll spend the night listening to someone else making me moan all evening. Is that understood?" HGDM Warning: D/s, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism
1. Dressing

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while since I put anything new up. I've tossed this story idea around for a while and decided it needed to be written. This will be at least a few parts, probably 2-3 chapters, maybe 4. Reviews encourage me to write faster. **Warnings:** Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, D/s, dress up

* * *

 **A Night Out**

* * *

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror, taking in her wild hair and smooth skin. She wore no makeup and hadn't changed since coming home from work.

"Ravishing as always," said the mirror.

"Oh, hush, you," she said irritatedly. What did a mirror's opinion matter? She toyed with a bottle of perfume on her vanity. It was such a boring evening. Well, there were things she could do to entertain herself, if she had a mind. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn't too late yet. She could turn this into an entertaining evening. She called out, her voice sharp, "Draco!"

There was a sound of quickly moving feet and he was there, blonde, and a little breathless. "Yes, Miss?"

A smile twisted at the corner of her mouth. Who would have ever guessed that Draco Malfoy lived to serve her? "I told you this morning that you'd displeased me and wouldn't be receiving my pleasure tonight, but I've reconsidered." She saw a flush of pink in his cheeks in the mirror's reflection. His interest was piqued. "I will give you an opportunity to redeem yourself. We are going to go out. You will dress me up, and we will go to a bar. If you're more appealing than anyone else there this evening, you can share my bed tonight. If you're not…you'll spend the night in the next room, listening to someone else making me moan all evening. Is that understood?" She met his eyes in the mirror.

Draco's face was flushed. He'd ruined breakfast this morning—he could bring her pleasure for hours on end, but he still couldn't fry an egg to satisfy her—and now he was being given a chance for redemption. "Yes, Miss Granger," he said.

"Very well. Begin." Hermione settled herself back in her chair, allowing her limbs to relax so that he might work her over.

His hands started at her shoulders and moved down to her wrists, rubbing her muscles expertly, smoothing in lotion that made her skin shine. He was rewarded with soft sounds of pleasure from her. In short order, Draco painted Hermione's nails, applied her make up, and brushed her hair, setting it wild and free. He went to her wardrobe and began looking through dresses, choosing a green halter top dress with a flared skirt. The day he'd taken Hermione shopping was still a feverishly delicious memory—buying her the sorts of things he'd always wished to see her wear. Dressing her up was a dream.

Hermione rose to her feet languidly as Draco approached with the dress. He laid it out on the bed and she gave an approving nod. He carefully stripped away her shirt and skirt. He lifted her hair out of the way and reached behind her back, he unhooked her strapless bra; the girls deserved to feel silk tonight. He slipped the silk dress over her head, moving behind her to tie the top, pulling the skirt snug around her rounded hips. He licked his lips. He was going to have to be the sexiest man there tonight. He needed her, so badly. He reached forward, slipping his hands beneath the fabric, adjusting her breasts. Breath-taking. He found an intoxicating perfume and sprayed her once.

Draco got down on his knees and found the shoes he wanted under her bed—tall heels, delicate straps. Kneeling at Hermione's feet, he took each foot carefully, rubbing it with lotion before sliding it into the shoe. He kissed her ankles as he looked up at her, breathless. She was gorgeous, divine. Her skin was smooth. It was all he could do not to let himself moan as she reached down and smoothed his hair back.

She stood, nearly stepping on him, and examined herself critically in the mirror. "Well done. I'm going to Apparate outside our favorite place, and go in. Get yourself tidied up and see if you can lure me away from whatever gentleman catches my eye this evening. Don't be long." She turned heel and Disapparated before he could get another word in.

Hermione appeared outside a small but busy bar. She knew on any given night, there'd be any number of men there who wanted to catch her eye. Perhaps even more than her eye. Smiling like the cat cornering the canary, she went in as the clock struck 9.

She hadn't even made it as far as the counter to order her drink when she was accosted by an attractive man, perhaps five years older than herself. He flashed her a winning smile and rested his hand on her hip, thumb brushing her belly rather brazenly. "Care to dance?"

"Love to," she said, her voice low, and sultry. Oh yes, Draco had better hurry, or she might be gone before he ever got here. She allowed herself to be pulled towards the crush of people on the dance floor. The music thrummed. The man held her close, his breath near enough to feel. She circled her hips as they danced, occasionally letting her pelvis brush against the fly of his pants. The hand that started out on his shoulder, fingertips resting on his neck, grew more aggressive, fisting itself in the hair at the nape of his neck. She looked at him challengingly, wondering how he'd respond.

He whispered in her ear, his breath hot and wet. "Want to go somewhere?"

She wrinkled her noise. His mouth was too wet in her ear. Besides, she would have rather seen him meet her challenge. Ducking out wasn't playing the game. "You were doing so well up 'til then," she said, releasing his hair and patting his cheek. She turned to go—her night wasn't anywhere near over yet.

As she turned, he took her other hip in his hand, pulling her against his chest, her ass to his pelvis. "Going so soon?"

She ground her ass against him slowly, making a singularly delicious motion. She could feel his fingers pressing into her flesh, and knew that from behind her, he now had an excellent view down the top of her dress. She tilted her head back and whispered in his ear, "Yes," and inched her foot backwards, clipping his toe painfully with her heel. As he let go she smirked to herself, and made her way to the bar. It wasn't a bad beginning, but the night wasn't over, not by a long shot.

She gave her hair a shake, settling it over her bare back and started for the bar, intent on procuring herself a drink.

She was hardly halfway there when a waiter stopped her, offering her something on the tray. "This is from the gentleman at the end of the bar," he indicated, offering her the drink.

She glanced at the drink. "That's not my type of drink."

"I've been ordered to get you whatever you'd like."

Hermione placed her order and glanced at the man at the end of the bar. Middling height. A little silver in his hair. Smooth straight nose. He met her eyes and raised his glass. By the time the waiter had returned with a drink for her, Hermione had worked her way over to the bar beside him.

"You look a little overdressed for a place like this," she said, indicating his jacket and tie.

"No more than you do."

Hermione smiled, shifting herself in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. "Oh, there's never enough good excuses for dressing up these days. The world just seems to keep getting more casual. All jeans and t-shirts."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "A toast to a little formality?" he asked, raising his glass.

Hermione raised hers as well, and drank. There was something pleasing about the sound of his voice. His whole bearing was firm, confident. He knew what he wanted in life, and in this evening. She did occasionally enjoy letting someone else drive. Perhaps he might be a candidate.


	2. The Hunt

**Author's Note:** This chapter was just begging to be written. If you're enjoying, please review as it spurs me on and keeps me writing. **Warnings:** Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, D/s

* * *

 **The Hunt**

* * *

Draco appeared at the bar not fifteen minutes after Hermione had arrived. He'd done his best to quickly get himself ready for her. He wore clean pressed slacks, a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was combed back, but with no product in it—he knew how she liked to grab his hair and run her fingers through it. He wasn't wearing a collar this evening, but he did have on a silver necklace she'd given him with a small pendant—a snake entwined around a lioness's paws.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for Hermione's green dress. There! He watched pain and surprise blossom on the face of the man she was dancing with. The curve of her hips was enticing, even from across the room. His eyes followed her, watching her interaction with the waiter. No sign of flirtation there. He took a post by the wall, watching her, forming a game plan. He saw her cross the room—hips swaying—to the man at the bar and settle herself on the stool beside him. He watched as they engaged with one another, and he wondered if she'd seen him yet. He licked his lips, calculating.

Hermione set his pulse racing. He'd never felt more himself than he had since he had given himself to Hermione Granger. Her wish was his command. It was exhilarating, to have the power taken out of his control. To answer her whims. His days where his own needs were paramount were gone; those days had never led him down any worthwhile paths anyway.

His eyes found a girl along the wall, nursing a drink. Her hair was brown and curly, and her dress was dark green. She didn't have half of Hermione's allure, but she'd do. He needed to be the sexiest man here tonight if he was to go home with the sexiest woman. And standing along the wall by himself was most definitely not attractive. He casually made his way across the room to his chosen target. "Hello there."

She looked startled. "H-hello."

"You're looking lovely."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, taking in his height, his features.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, giving an encouraging smile.

She smoothed her skirt nervously, and followed him out on the floor. Draco led her with expert steps, his body close to hers, but not overbearing. He did his best not to look for Hermione, not yet.

* * *

Hermione was quite engaged in her conversation with Reginald, a bit of genuine conversation, a bit of flirting. His hand touched hers, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. At last, she said, "I can only surmise that you must have two left feet."

"Oh, and what brings this conclusion?"

"It can be the only reason a man as charming as you hasn't asked me to dance yet. Nothing else would excuse such poor manners," she said, her lips tilting in a smile.

He chuckled. "I had assumed from the expression of your previous partner when you left him, that you didn't care to dance this evening."

"He just wasn't the right partner. I believe you've got a good deal more grace, more finesse. Dancing is quite an indication of other entertainments."

He stood and extended his hand to her, and she followed him onto the floor, her hip pressed against his. His fingers rested lightly on her hip as they moved.

It wasn't long before she caught side of familiar blonde hair in the crowd, not that she let her attention be drawn away from her partner. He was engaging, and there was an air of experience to him that she was inclined to try for herself. She let one of her nails trace it's way down his neck and would have sworn that he shivered.

His fingers on her hip twitched, gripping her a little more firmly.

She toyed with his tie. "A windsor knot," she observed. "Quite classic. Though I really do think there are a number of better uses for a good silk tie."

He chuckled, but said firmly, "I think it's a bit early for that, don't you?"

"Never too early," she said, she let her eyes drift over the crowd. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone over there I must say hello to." She ran her nail over his neck one last time as she left. Another disappointment. She casually made her way over to where her pet was dancing with the brunette in the green dress. "Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

The girl, quite pretty, even if shy, demurred at once, looking a trifle disappointed.

"Oh no, not him, I want to dance with you," Hermione said. Before the girl could respond, Hermione took her hands, pulling her a few steps from Draco and beginning to move with her.

The young woman looked rather startled, but didn't protest. Much. "I don't actually particularly like women," she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth awkwardly.

Hermione smiled reassuringly and tucked a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear, her finger lingering on her cheek, saying quietly, "Neither do I, but I thought you could use a friend." She spoke quietly with the girl for some time, and danced with her, doing her best to keep her smirk on the inside as she imagined Draco's response to stealing his partner. As if he could make her jealous. Jealous, no. But she was protective of what was hers.

When Hermione eventually separated from the young woman, she found her cheeks flush with the effort of dancing and slipped off into the ladies' room to check on her appearance. Her hair was a little more wild than it had been. She readjusted her breasts in her dress, making sure her cleavage was displayed to the best advantage. She wondered what her pet's next move would be tonight. The direct approach? He was going to have to try very, very hard if he wanted to find his way into her panties tonight. There were a lot of very attractive men here this evening. She licked her lips.

A delicious thought occurred to her then, and Hermione slipped her panties off beneath her dress, wadding them up and putting them in her handbag. Satisfied, she left the ladies' room and made her way back into the throng of people.

No sooner had she stationed herself at one of the high tables than her favorite blonde approached. He was wearing her favorite shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. He looked delectable. "You look ravishing," he said, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Hermione's lips twitched and she motioned him closer with one hand, slipping the other in her bag. "I suppose I could use one. I'm a bit hot after all that grinding and dancing." When he came closer, she moved her hand from her bag to his pocket, taking him by surprise, and whispering in his ear, "I've just given you my panties. As you'll note, if you stick your hand in your pocket, they're already damp this evening. When I find someone to go home with tonight, I expect you'll want to put those in your mouth to stifle your moans while you listen to us." Her voice was calm, reasonable. Her cunt on the other hand, was dripping wet. Her words had the desired effect.

Draco couldn't quite stifle the whimper that passed through his lips.

"Remember, you're here to try and seduce me, not to get other girls worked up," she chided him.

He licked his lips, hearing the reproach in her voice, but knowing she was enjoying herself. "I'll go see about that drink." As soon as his back was turned, he slipped his fingers in his pocket, touching Hermione's panties, feeling the dampness. She was a wicked, wicked woman.

Hermione smirked as Draco's retreating back, easing herself back in her seat, opening her legs slightly. A voice, smooth as velvet, brought itself into existence inches from her ear.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing."

She turned her head slightly, and found herself staring at a very attractive man. There was a little stubble on his cheeks, his hair just long enough to get a grip in. Strong jaw. Perfect ears. Oh yes, he would do nicely. "Not bad yourself, sir," she said, smiling lazily as she studied him.

He pulled up a chair without asking and settled himself at the table with her. "I can't imagine what someone who looks like you is doing here sitting all alone."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Enlighten me."

"Waiting for a worthy companion. Alas, most of my encountered tonight have fallen…short."

He chuckled. "I assure you, I'm anything but." He studied her a moment. "You look like you could give as good as you get."

"I always do," she said, reaching out and running two nails up the back of his hand to the band of his watch.

Expertly, he flipped his hand over and began to rub circles into her palm with his thumb. He noted that her eyes closed fractionally.

She shifted, letting the hem of her skirt rise a few inches. "Let's see what you're made of."

"You don't even know my name."

"Do I need to?"

"No."

With an exchange of smirks they were both standing, and moved off towards the press of bodies on the dance floor. She pressed her back to his front, moving up and down, letting her skirt rise. His hands moved expertly over her hips, her ribs, allowing only the barest of touches against her breasts…but they were there, and deliberate.

So enthralled was Hermione in the sensations of this man against her, that she hardly noticed when Draco went back to the table looking for her with her drink. She eventually noticed him at the table, drinking. Watching her. She smirked and reached for the hand of the stranger behind her, letting her cup her breast properly. He took it a step further and tweaked her nipple. She tilted her head back and let out a quiet moan near his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. Even in the crowded press of bodies, she could smell her own arousal between her legs. His, she could feel. She let one of her hands move behind her back, deliberately rubbing over the bulge he was exhibiting.

One song faded into the next, again and again. Her eyes were closed as he kissed her neck, head tilted to one side. She was taken by surprise when she felt a second set of hands touching her flesh. The first set, one on her hip, the other her breast, stiffened as the owner became aware of the second set. The second set had taken her other hip, and ran a set of nails up her thigh, tugging her skirt upward fractionally. As her eyes opened, she saw Draco—impatient with waiting for his turn—was pressing himself up against her.

"Back off, mate, can't you see she's rather…occupied?" the stranger behind Hermione asked. She'd really have to ask his name..at some point.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Draco said, moving the hand on her thigh up to her chin. "I rather think she looks like she could handle two of us, don't you?"

Hermione smirked at him. That was the best Draco could manage? He couldn't think of a way to lure her away, so he he'd consent to share?

"I don't doubt she could do anything she had a mind to, but we're rather enjoying ourselves. And we were just getting ready to leave, weren't we?" His voice was husky as he posed this last question to Hermione.

"Oh yes, we are," she said, looking right at Draco. She saw surprise on his face. He hadn't expected to lose. The last time they'd played this game, he'd won. She didn't doubt he'd enjoy himself tonight all the same. She could practically picture it now. She'd have to be sure he gave her the memory for her Pensieve.

Draco bowed, "The lady shall get, what the lady wants."

Hermione watched him walk away and gave him a little time to Apparate home. She turned around, pressing her breasts to the stranger's chest. One hand gave his ass a squeeze. "I do believe you have the right idea. Let's go to my place."

He looked down at her, hair and eyes untamable. There were marks along her neck from his fierce kissing. He paused only long enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

In short order, they'd Apparated to the flat Hermione shared with Draco.


	3. Caught

**Author's Note:** Well, I was in a mood to come back to this one today. Hope you enjoy. I've got some ideas, but feel free to cast a suggestion for what you'd like to see in the next chapter. They're nowhere near done yet.

 **Warnings:** sex, mirrors, voyeurism, D/s, oral

* * *

 **Caught**

* * *

Hermione and her date Apparated into the flat. To be sure that there could be no mistake about her intent for the evening, she'd Apparated them straight into her bedroom. She was pleased to note that Draco had hidden the dog bed that she frequently made him sleep in. The closet door was firmly shut, and it had been carelessly left open when they'd gone out earlier. She wondered where Draco was. Under the bed? In the closet? She shivered and turned to her date, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear, "You have me exactly where you want me. It's your move."

He lost no time in beginning to touch her, running both hands up her hips, brushing his thumbs over her breasts. She let him touch her wherever he willed, making sure to enjoy it all. It wasn't common that she gave up control to anyone. She'd enjoy not being in charge for the evening. He tweaked her nipples through the halter top of her dress, eliciting a pleased moan from her. "No bra," he whispered in her ear. "How very deliberately naughty you are."

She chuckled, "Oh, that's the least of it." She twisted partway out of his arms and took his leg between hers, grinding against it, leaving a wet smear on his trousers and pushing them both closer to the bed.

The man groaned, licking his bottom lip. The woman was a sexy devil. He didn't know what could have driven her to bed him tonight, but he didn't question his luck. "The real question now, is whether I ought to leave those fuck-me heels on your for our first round or not."

"First round?" she asked, raising one delicate leg and setting her foot on the bed. There was her foot, ready for shoe removal if he chose. And if he didn't…he had a most enticing view of her gleaming cunt.

"Oh yes, I can go all night. Again and again. I've already begun to plot all the ways I want to take you in this room," he said, his voice velvety. He came up behind her and slipped his hands inside the halter top of her dress, pinching her nipples and making skin to skin contact. "I think, since you've so obligingly forgone your undergarments, I'm going to fuck you first in front of the mirror wearing those sinful heels and this dress, standing up." He grazed his teeth against her neck. "And then, when you can't possibly stand anymore, I'll throw you on the bed." He licked his lips. "I imagine I'll be quite thirst by then."

Hermione let out a moan she knew Draco would hear, wherever he was. Her dark haired stranger pulled his hands out of her dress and reached down to the back of her thighs, running his hand all the way up to her ass and giving the cheek a playful smack before he growled in her ear.

"Mirror, now."

Hermione sauntered off towards the mirror, hips swaying. She caught sight of herself and knew she looked utterly fuckable. Her hair was mussed, her lips swollen from kissing. There was a sheen to her skin, and clearly hands had been all over her.

He raised the skirt of her dress and tapped her ass smartly. "Spread your legs."

Hermione obeyed, "Yes, Sir," spreading her legs wide.

The man used one hand to lift the front of her skirt, gazing at it in the mirror. His other hand had no trouble slipping between her legs and putting three fingers in her cunt without hesitation. She was dripping wet and nothing less than three fingers would have remotely satisfied her. He whispered in her ear, "Watch them go in and out, filling you, stretching you. You don't even need any lubricant, you're so soaked already." His breath was warm against her skin. His thumb casually flicked it's way over her clit.

Hermione didn't have to fake or exaggerate her moans to know the effect they'd have on Draco, wherever he was listening in from. The man knew how to use his hands. She'd have to make more use of the mirror. Watching herself get filled was an experience she wanted to repeat. Her whole body quivered as she came hard, leaving a dripping mess down her legs.

Her dark haired stranger removed his fingers, sucking them clean one by one. He let go of her skirt just long enough to undo his belt, button, and zipper, sliding them partway down his legs. Unfortunately, Hermione's view of his cock was blocked by her own body, but she could feel how hard it was, and ground her ass against him.

"We'll see," he told her. "I may just fill all of your holes tonight." He ran his cock up and down the cleft of her ass, teasing her with the slippery pre-cum that had already gathered on the tip. "But for now, your cunt his mine." He reached between them and positioned his cock and her body just right, his knees slightly bent. As he straightened them, his cock filled her cunt, stretching it. She groaned.

The stranger kept one hand on her skirt, holding it up, making sure she could watch him fuck her. The other hand roamed her body—pinching her nipples over her dress, beneath her dress, squeezing her hip.

The first round didn't last long before Hermione's cunt spasmed, squeezing his cock, and he came inside her. True to his word, he picked her up and set her on her bed, dripping and panting. She lay sprawled on her back and he kneeled between her legs. She was still wearing her fuck-me heels. And oh, he intended to fuck her.

He looked at her long, silky legs, spread out before him, her cunt dripping his cum and hers. Delectable. He was nowhere near through with her yet. Hermione groaned softly as he repositioned himself, nipping at her thighs, running his tongue along the crease where the top of her thigh met her pelvis. She shuddered, gripping the sheets. There were no names tonight. Only bodies needing pleasure, rolls that needed filling. As much as Hermione enjoyed her usual dominance over Draco, submitting to this stranger was it's own wild thrill.

His tongue caressed it's way from her clit down her slit as far as he could reach. One hand gripped her hip, his thumb holding the skirt of her dress out of the way so he could have an unobstructed view of his feast. With his other hand, he pulled apart the lips of her pussy. "Gorgeous," he commented. His breath tingled against her wet skin. He met her eyes for only a moment before he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her opening. He lapped up his cum where it was sliding out of her, tasted every inch of her skin there. His cock was starting to revive. He'd have her all night. There was no doubt about that.

As his lips took hold of Hermione's clit, he began to suck, teasing, pulling, tasting. Both hands were now occupied in trying to still her bucking hips.

Hermione moaned, feeling her body clench. She desperately wanted to be filled again. Her head thrashed side by side as her hips tried to. Merlin, sometimes the best pleasure was just to surrender. She let go, flooding his face with her cum, watching his dark hair as his head moved between her thighs. She could hear him slurp, drinking in what he could of her, but could also feel the liquid pool between her thighs where she was laying. The noises she made were wordless, primal. Sated.

She could feel his laugh rather than hear it, and when his head peeked up above her abdomen, she could see a wolfish grin on his face. He got up onto his hands and knees, his hard cock upright between his legs, and moved forward on the bed until he could reach her mouth.

The kiss lasted an eternity, tasting of sweat and cum and sex. His teeth took her lip, and her tongue battled it's way into his mouth. While their mouths were busy, his hands were busy behind her neck, untying her halter top. When he broke away from her mouth, he pulled the top of the dress down her waist, marveling at her pale stomach and gorgeous breasts.

He palmed one in each hand and they made quite a handful. Hermione watched his rapt attention on her breasts, pale, with perky nipples. His teeth grazed her earlobe. "Now, the question is, what am I going to call you when I cum?" His breath was warm in her ear, and his hands continued roving up and down her midsection, sometimes both on her breasts, sometimes one on her hip. He didn't wait for Hermione to make a suggestion or tell him her name. "Princess? No… Kitten? Maybe… Cupcake? Maybe… Good girl? No…I don't think so." He mused over the list of names he might call her, gaging her reaction. He found one that struck a cord. "Pet?"

Her hips bucked. Merlin, his voice was like velvet. She watched his lips move. Pet. To be called the same name she called Draco. Yes, that would do nicely. She purred her assent. "And what shall I call you?" She started to run the names in her mind: Sir, Master, Professor…

"I think Sir will do nicely," he said, reaching one hand down between the, running his finger over her cunt. He traced a circle around her nipple and then bobbed his head down, sucking on it, groaning. His teeth grazed her nipple, and she could feel his cock pressed against her thigh. Opening his mouth, he took as much of her breast in as he could. She bucked her hips upward as best she could, trying to get more friction against him. He pulled her breast from his mouth with a pop and began to lavish attention on the other one. He repositioned himself, the head of his cock teasing her slick hole. "Wrap your legs around me, Pet. Now."

"Yes, Sir," she breathed, arching. She locked her ankles together behind his back and pulled him into her body as he pushed.

"Oh, Pet, you're so tight. Your cunt is just swollen, around my cock, isn't it?" The mattress squeaked, the frame shook. As he thrust in and out of her, Hermione hardly let him out more than a few inches before tightening her legs to pull him back in. The air on her breasts was slightly too cool, her skin wet from all the attention from his mouth. At his command they moved slower or faster. He groaned into her neck as he bit down, bruising her skin, but not breaking it.

"Sir," she panted, her body shaking.

He growled as he came again, emptying his balls into her clenched cunt. Merlin, she was so tight. One of his hands took her clit, pinching it, rubbing it, overwhelming her with sensation as his mouth found her nipple again. He felt her walls spasm around his cock, and lay down on top of her, supporting himself with his elbows.

For a moment, they both lay on the bed, breathing.

Hermione looked at him teasingly. "You call that all night, Sir?"

"Who said we were done yet, Pet? Stand. Now," he ordered, rolling off of her.

Hermione stood as gracefully as she could, given that she was still wearing her heels. Her dress resembled a belt more than anything else as this point—the top was gathered down around her waist, and the skirt had been pulled up over her hips. Just about the only thing it hid from his eyes at this point was her navel.

Sir's eyes looked appreciatively over her skin and he motioned for her to turn. Her heels clicked against the floor as she did. He groaned quietly from the bed. "Such decisions. Which hole do I want next?" He was already starting to handle his cock, looking at her. "Take off the dress, but leave the shoes."

Hermione licked her lips and pulled the dress over her head, tossing it behind her where it thudded against the mirror on the closet door. "Anything you want is yours tonight."


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:** I'm kind of surprised that no one reviewed chapter 3. Is anyone reading this? Or is this a bit too much for FFN? I'm starting to worry that this may be crossing the guidelines for M and that I should move it to another site. I have several more chapters planned if anyone actually wants to read them. The next one will be Draco's POV.

* * *

 **Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Hermione nearly salivated watching his hand move up and down his cock. It was her first really good view of it she'd had all night. She had no doubt she might be limping in the morning. He was long and thick. She licked her lips.

"There are just so many options, Pet. We'll have to take our time to try them all. I rather fancy the idea of you bent over the bed in those heels while I take your ass…but not yet. Your tits look absolutely fuckable." He smiled languidly, his hand moving just a little faster over his cock, his thumb straying over the tip. "And then there's that mouth. How is a man supposed to choose?"

She turned again, slowly, making sure he had a good view of her ass, her breasts, her mouth, her hips—every inch of her. "You don't have to choose, Sir. You can have them all." She made her voice a little coy, and very seductive. She hoped Draco was enjoying the show.

He groaned, and this time his hand definitely sped up. "That mouth will be mine. Now."

Hermione's breath hitched at the sound of command in his voice.

The stranger moved himself toward the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off, knees spread. "Come kneel here."

Hermione followed his instructions, kneeling at the side of the bed. She was careful to sit upright on her knees. She licked her lips one more time and opened her mouth. She dragged her lips over the head of his cock, pulling back the skin, and letting her tongue dance over the slit at the tip. Her nails raked along his thighs, and she hummed, lapping and sucking at the hard flesh in her mouth. She could hear him groan, every muscle in his body tense, and he was only half in her mouth. She let him slide out with a pop, letting one hand drift up to pull the skin back from the head of his cock, her words letting the barest drift of air brush against his skin. "Like this, Sir? Or do you prefer this?" Without waiting for a response, she opened her mouth wide, forcing herself to take him all the way down her throat, fighting the reflex to gag. She began to bob up and down for several torturous moments before pulling away again, breathless. "Or—"

Before she could make any other suggestions or begin any new tricks, he grabbed her by the hair, "Open," he commanded.

She was only too happy to obliged.

With a fistful of hair in each hand, he forced her mouth up and down on his cock, nearly pulling her off of it all together, and then forcing it to the root, holding her there. Saliva dribbled down her chin, and she moaned around his flesh. Her tongue cupped the underside of his shaft. She noted that his cock was slightly shorter than Draco's but had more girth. She could taste his pre-cum in the back of her throat, and see his hips bucking forward and he tugged her face towards him again and again. He loosened his grip on her hair, his breathing shallow, giving her the chance to do what she did best again. He was not disappointed.

She pulled her mouth off of his cock, licking her lips. Dipping her head beneath his shaft she opened wide, gently taking his balls in her mouth, carefully, caressing them, tasting them. He was fit to burst, and she was only too happy to help him oblige.

"You're going to swallow this round, Pet," he said, sounding hoarse.

Obedient, she made one last swipe between his balls with her tongue and positioned her mouth on the head of his cock again, lips and tongue working feverishly on the head until she heard him groan. Her cunt was dripping wet, aching for attention. Letting the nails of one hand rake along his thigh, she allowed the other to toy with her already tender clit. She groaned as he bucked his hips towards her mouth, and in another moment or two he came hard, and she continued to suck, pulling his orgasm from him, drinking every drop.

She licked her lips and looked up at him with a grin. "And what's for dessert, Sir?"

"You." He reached down and pulled her up by her arms, laying backwards on the bed and pulling her on top of him briefly before rolling her to the side. "Spread your legs." She spread her sticky thighs, looking up at him hungrily.

He ran his tongue the entire length of her cunt, starting at her clit and nearly to her ass. He intended to have her in every possible way tonight. He lapped and kissed, nipping here and there. She squirmed and bucked, trying to keep as much of herself in contact with his face as possible. A large hand held down each hip, as he purred, "Patience, Pet." He wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling it, running his tongue along the tip, so studded with nerves. His cock wasn't ready again yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

Hermione groaned, and knew without a doubt, that wherever he was listening from, Draco knew she was utterly pleased. Her body spasmed, and she gushed. Sir's nose tickled her clit as his tongue dived as deep in her cunt as he could reach. It was good, deliriously good, but she needed more. Merlin, she needed more right now. She grabbed him by the hair and he swatted her hand away.

"No, no, Pet. If you're going to be like that…" he pulled his dripping mouth away from her pelvis and slipped for fingers deep inside her. She was slick and hot and dripping wet. He scissored his fingers inside her, gripping her left hip still with one of his hands. He watched in awe as he brought her over the edge again and again, drenching the mattress in sweat and sex.

Finally, he leaned back a little and rolled her over onto her belly. He spread her legs carefully, mindful of her high heels. He leaned across her body and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to stretch you, Pet. And then I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Take me, Sir," she pleaded. It had been so long since she'd let anyone else take control…

"Not yet, Pet." He slid over her body, back down, until he could take a look at her ass. He separated her cheeks and dipped a finger in her dripping cunt to lubricate it, slipping it into ass. It was tight, so very tight. He worked it in and out conscientiously, not wanting to cause pain. At her begging, he added a second finger. Merlin she wanted him to fuck her. He'd be happy to oblige.

Hermione gripped the bedspread with both hands, doing her best to keep her body relaxed as he stretched the tight ring of muscles. She knew how enjoyable this could be with proper preparation…and how painful without. She preferred pleasure. "Please, Sir, another finger. I can take it. I need it." She raised her ass towards his hand, forcing his two fingers deeper inside her.

He used his other hand to stroke her ass cheek. "You want it badly?"

"Yes, Sir." She lifted her hips towards him again.

He separated her cheeks, looking at that tight little hole his fingers were buried in. He spit to add a little more lubrication and worked his third finger in there. Her toes curled and she bucked her hips upward toward him yet again. After a moment, he withdrew his hand. "Stand," he ordered, pulling himself away from her, and rolling over on the bed.

Obliging, Hermione stood beside the bed, aware that she wore nothing but her heels.

He watched her, perched on the bed, stroking his cock with one hand as he decided how he wanted her positioned. "Stand at the foot of the bed. Bend over with your hands flat to the mattress." He watched her position herself accordingly, her breasts dangling down towards the bed. Merlin he was going to have to have those tits next.

Hermione watched the stranger get off of the bed and could hear him move around behind her. This was turning out to be a most excellent evening's entertainment. It'd make for wonderful viewing in the Pensieve. She could dole out a few minutes worth of the memories at a time to Draco when he was behaving himself. She felt him grasp her hips in his hands, using his thumbs to spread her cheeks. Leaving her heels on had raised her ass to just the right height. Slowly, he slid his cock into her ass. Oh Godric it was tight. She felt so stretched, so full. Moaning, she gripped the bedclothes, pushing her ass back against his cock. She'd have to invite a playmate over for Draco one of these days. Let them both fill her at the same time. But for now…she gave herself over to the moment, bucking her ass against his cock.

He pulled out and slammed into her body slowly, again and again, building up speed. He couldn't get enough of her. He gripped her hips, plunging himself inside her body repeatedly. "Did you know…when you put those shoes on…that they're the perfect height for fucking your ass, Pet?"

She whimpered softly, relishing every bit of attention. "I did, Sir."

"Naughty minx," he moaned, thrusting for all he was worth, building speed. He felt her body clench around him, milking his cock until he came, hard.

Panting, the pair of them allowed themselves to collapse on the bed for a few minutes, his cum leaking out her ass. Her cunt glistening wet. Even so recently sated, his eyes roamed her body. "Time to undress you, Pet." She chuckled and extended a leg as he carefully removed first one high heeled shoe, and then the other, kissing her feet. "I'm not done with you yet, not by a long shot. But I was thinking perhaps…a change of scenery?"

"The shower?" she suggested.

"Lead the way."


	5. Caged

**Author's Note:** I don't think I've ever quite written one like this before, so please tell me what you think. I think this story will have a couple of more chapters, but I may do other D/s Dramione stories with these versions of them. Any interest?

* * *

 **Caged**

* * *

Draco left the club as soon as his Mistress had made her choice clear. He hadn't expected to lose. He should have known. There were just some games he wasn't allowed to win. Tonight was clearly one of those nights.

He eyed the bedroom expertly and quickly hid the signs of his subservient existence. He dragged the dog bed he sometimes slept in into the closet. None of his clothes were visible or lying around. To all intents and purposes, the room looked like it belonged only to a fairly well to do single woman.

Knowing he had little time, Draco opened one of the two night stands—only this one would open for him. The other one would only open at Hermione's touch. He grabbed a couple of things he thought he might find useful this evening and then hid himself in the closet, closing the door.

The door closed not a moment too soon, and he heard the pop of displaced air as two bodies Apparated directly into the bedroom. He did his best to silently settle himself into the the dog bed he'd dragged in. His back was against the wall, and his knees were bent out in front of him. The hems of Hermione's robes and dresses tickled his forehead. He could hear their voices through the the closet door. Since the stranger thought he and Hermione were alone, there was no need to be quiet.

Draco held his breath as he heard Hermione's footsteps coming towards the closet. Surely there was no reason for them to open it. He wondered if he wasn't following his instructions correctly. Had his Mistress meant for him to listen from his own room? He'd hardly be able to hear a thing from there, and he had no doubt…she wanted him to hear everything. The footsteps stopped just shy of the closet door. They were using the mirror. As he heard the first of his Mistress's moans, Draco closed his eyes, listening. She was a nymph. A siren. A goddess. Sex itself personified. He didn't doubt this was going to be a long night. His cock was already beginning to twitch in his trousers. Sweet Salazar, was it his imagination or could he smell her sex through the crack in the door?

He closed his eyes, stroking his cock through his trousers as he listened to the sounds of pleasure on the other side of the door—moans, grunts, hisses. They were so close he could hear the sound of the stranger's cock sliding in and out of his Mistress's wet cunt. He didn't have to see it to know how wet she would be by this point. His eyes flashed open and he remembered the panties she'd given him earlier, still wadded up in his pocket. He dug them out and inhaled deeply, squeezing his cock through his trousers. Sweet Circe, she was intoxicating.

Draco stiffened as he heard a gasp of surprise and then the sound of bed springs. The stranger had moved them to the bed. Less likelihood that they might hear a gasp from Draco, but that much harder for him to hear anything they might say.

It was only moments before Hermione's moans rolled in from underneath the door in a way that told Draco she was being eaten out. He knew all of the sounds she made. Her whimpers. Her moans. Her gasps and her groans. Merlin, what he wouldn't give to taste her right now. Knowing she was only a few feet away, and writhing, and wet, and that someone else was getting the pleasure of making her cum. And he couldn't even watch. She'd deprived him of the sight of her.

The things Draco had grabbed from the nightstand were spread out in front of him, and though the closet was too dark to see any of them, he recognized each one by touch. There was a cock ring, in case he thought he needed something to hold on a little longer tonight. His collar. An ass plug with some rather exceptional magical enhancements. The whole lot was hardly a fair trade for the vixen on the other side of the door, but it would have to do. He unzipped his trousers and slipped his hand in his boxers, longing for skin to skin contact. He stroked his own cock with teasing caresses as he heard the sound of the bed springs again. A change in position.

Draco moved carefully, not wanting to risk any noise, leaning forward on his hands and knees and pushing his trousers and shorts down his legs, out of the way. He cursed himself for forgetting to take his shoes off, now stranded in the closet with his pants around his ankles. It was as if his ankles were chained together; his Mistress would approve if she could see it. Breathing deeply, Draco sucked two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, and then teasing the tip of his cock with them, gathering the pre-cum glistening on the tip. He'd have to control himself carefully. One whimper and the stranger might find him. Would Hermione pretend not to know him? Would she say he was an intruder? Or would she admit to the game?

Best not to find out.

Putting his toys off to the side, Draco eased down onto his belly, sliding one finger in and out of his asshole slowly. It was so tight. His fingers were larger than Hermione's, and he could feel it with every thrust in and out. As he slid a second finger into his hole, he bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud. The steady moans in the background kept his fingers moving. Was she straddling the stranger? Had he mounted her doggy style? Something more creative? As much as Draco wished he were in bed with her, he couldn't help wishing he could at least watch if he couldn't have her himself. Watching her cunt lips spread, speared by a thick hard cock…his fingers began to move feverishly in his hole.

He heard the smack of an article of clothing hitting the floor just outside the closet and strained to hear what was going on. Lying flat on his belly, one hand still busy preparing his ass for the toy, Draco did his best to peer under the door, hoping to catch something, anything.

He whimpered, a breath of noise escaping his lips. He could see just enough skin beneath the door to know Hermione was kneeling on the floor. The slurping sounds were unmistakable. She was moaning around a throat full of cock. His Mistress was giving the stranger the blowjob of his life. Draco's mouth felt dry. He'd never sucked a real cock before, though Hermione had thrust her strap-on into his mouth on more than one occasion. At times she hinted that she might bring in another playmate. That perhaps she'd watch while Draco pleasured the man. The idea hadn't particularly sparked him at the time, but right now, he'd suck that stranger dry if he could taste his Mistress's cum on his cock.

His hand nearly stopped moving as the stranger called his Mistress "Pet."

Unbidden, images came to Draco; he wished himself in bed with the pair of them. If his Mistress was sucking the man's cock, Draco could lie on the ground, lapping at her cunt while her thighs straddled his face. He knew from experience that giving oral pleasure was nearly as exciting for her as receiving it, and she'd cum more than once while giving swallowing his cock, without touching her pussy. How would she respond to giving and receiving simultaneously? Her whole body would quake. He whimpered again, louder than before. The sound was deafening to him, but seemed to go unnoticed by the lovers just a few feet from him.

Draco stilled his hand in his ass, frantic now. He found Hermione's used panties again, and gagged himself with them, hunting for the toy again by touch.

Slowly, so very slowly, he withdrew his fingers and pushed his toy into his ass. Breathing hard, he strained to hear anything on the underside of the door. The bed springs made noise again, and then he could hear the sound of more orders being given.

Circe, he could hear the clack of Hermione's heels on the floor. She was still wearing them. He could hear his Mistress begging the stranger. She so rarely ever begged. He spit out the gag enough to whisper a single phrase, "Fuck me, Mistress." The toy had been enchanted by Hermione and would only respond when Draco said those words. He felt around for Hermione's discarded panties and stuffed his mouth again, trying to take steadying breaths.

The toy was Hermione's idea of a pleasant way to torment him in public, not that they had used it that way more than once or twice. The small nub that remained outside his ass never changed, but the interior part grew and shrank as if a cock was plunging in and out of him….but it was totally discreet and could be worn under your clothes…if you could keep your composure. He could essentially be fucked in public with none the wiser.

Though he couldn't see her, Draco could hear well enough to know his Mistress was taking a thorough pounding herself right now, and enjoying it. He gripped the edge of the dog bed he was lying on with one hand and his cock with the other, stroking furiously, writing, feeling the toy burying itself deeper in his ass again and again.

The sound of his Mistress and the stranger finishing again brought his own orgasm tearing along. It seemed he'd been holding on for an eternity. He whimpered around Hermione's panties as he came, making a sticky mess all over the bed. His toes curled in their shoes. He curled over on his side, panting. He whispered the cut off for the toy's spell, "Thank you, Mistress," dropping her panties on the floor.

He lay there for a while, and he heard the pair of them leaving the room. Surely he had a few minutes to sneak out. He thought he heard the shower turn on on the other side of the wall. He reached for the door handle with his one still clean hand and eased it open. The coast was clear.

He got to his knees, and then his feet, hoisting his pants up. The bed had wet patches where Hermione had enjoyed herself, and Hermione's dress and the stranger's clothes were scattered on the floor. Draco bent over the bed for a moment, putting his nose to the mattress and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his Mistress. He might have lain there the rest of the evening but he knew the Mistress and her stranger would be returning. He heard the shower shut off and made a mad-dash back to the closet and closed the door. He quietly attempted to kick off his shoes and pants before settling back onto the floor. The toy still sat nestled between his ass cheeks. He used his discarded boxers to wipe the cum from his cock and hand. He know there would be another round and was sorry there'd been no way for him to watch the action in the shower.


End file.
